


高兰-THE DRAGON KILLER

by aGoneCrow



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoneCrow/pseuds/aGoneCrow
Summary: 警告⚠⚠⚠⚠黑帮paro/分级nc17/血腥描写提及/二十世纪背景/非英灵设定⚠旧剑兰提及，呆毛高文提及，如有不适请立刻左（右）上角也许有bug，见谅





	高兰-THE DRAGON KILLER

**Author's Note:**

> 警告⚠⚠⚠  
> ⚠黑帮paro/分级nc17/血腥描写提及/二十世纪背景/非英灵设定
> 
> ⚠旧剑兰提及，呆毛高文提及，如有不适请立刻左（右）上角
> 
> 也许有bug，见谅

高文拿枪指着兰斯洛特的眉心，他的手在颤抖，皮肤表面暴出青筋，扣住扳机的食指迟迟没有动作。雨水拍打在脸上，流进眼里，让视线里的一切变得模糊，事实却没能在雨中刷洗变样。

“你到底是谁?”

“兰斯洛特，或者你可以叫我屠龙者。”

—

高文看着男人倒地，从脑后溢出的血印上了暗红的地毯，深色的玫瑰花纹和血液融在一起，分不清彼此。男人看向他，红色染上了他的大半边脸，手指颤抖似乎想要控诉他的罪行，然而破损的口腔和肆意横流的血液没能允许他这么做。

他点起一支烟，静静等候这条生命偃息旗鼓，如乌鸦等待猎物断气，然后一拥而上，啃其骨肉，啄其魂灵。

潘德拉贡喜欢让人在静谧中死去，在跟随阿尔托莉雅三年之后，高文学会了如何在无声与夜色里抹去一个生命。

从前他只会用枪，在小巷的阴影里崩穿一个又一个人的脑袋，然后把人装在麻袋里，或是干脆等着路人来发现。直到阿尔托莉雅在一片废墟里发现了高文，那会他满身是血，手里的枪只剩下空空的弹夹，子弹在几个人的身体里安家落户。

太粗鲁了，他的王这样和他说，你应学会在血与尸体中跳华尔兹。后来潘德拉贡交给他礼仪，知识，与那些不成文的规则，他从独狼变成了看门狗。

“你得学会照看你的背后，先生。”

高文微笑着朝地上眼神涣散的人招手，夹着烟头的手指对着男人反比了一个胜利的手势，烟卷的火星染上地毯，那逐渐旺盛的火焰像是地狱犬的獠牙。

“夜安。”

自杀对于地上的人来说其实算是个不错的死法——虽然是被迫的，但至少要比被送入军情六处好得多。  
伦敦是个美妙的地方，一切循规蹈矩，就连未来也是如此。“意外”对于这里的人们来说是个陌生的词汇，对高文来说也是如此，或者说，本应如此。

—

高文在咖啡厅里坐稳，如往常一样一边欣赏街景，一边等候下午茶端上桌来。他的王安排他见一个人，然而当他问起详情，却只被告知“那人会来找你”。

他在咖啡厅坐到半个钟头的时候，终于等到一个从没见过的新面孔。那人穿得像个老派的贵族，眉眼深沉，鼻梁在脸上挺起一个优雅的弧度，深色的短发梳向脑后，西装把他衬得像个王子。咖啡厅里交谈的声音弱了下去，所有人都看着这个面相纯良的新人，有人在戒备，有人是好奇。

高文像是事不关己一样，和其他坐客一同沉默地注视那个人。手里的茶匙在杯中搅了又搅，他饶有兴致地看着男人和老板攀谈，如果不听谈话内容，那模样当真像两个旧识的老友。

虽然看上去像旧派头，那男人并不像那些讨人厌的贵族一样喜欢扬起眉毛，把下巴敲得老高还用那些装腔作势的辞藻。他的右手始终放在身侧，高文想那西装的内衬里必然有一把左轮或是一把匕首。男人似乎得到了想要的情报，他转过身，朝高文这边走来。

“你的王让我来找你。”

男人的视线对上高文的眼睛，显然是高文眼里的玩弄意味太过明显，那人的眉毛向下一撇。

“怎么称呼?”

“‘屠龙者’。或者，你可以叫我兰斯洛特。”

“太阳骑士……高文。”

“真是浮夸。”

兰斯洛特朝他伸出手，高文握上去，比自己稍低的体温从手中传来，他不由低头去看，那只手并不细腻，没有明显的伤疤却也称不上无瑕，袖口延伸出刺青的一角，看不清具体是什么图案。

他的视线似乎有些过于张扬，兰斯洛特抽回手，回了他一个生人勿近的微笑。

“请多关照，高文。”

“过两天有一批从意大利来的货，王让我们去截一下。”

“这么快就信任我了？”

“没，发现你不可信任的话你也逃不掉。”

“哦？”

“除非我是故意的。”

“经验主义我可不赞同。”

他们的第一次合作不算愉快，高文讨厌大张旗鼓，而兰斯洛特则毫不在乎。好在最后血没有污染港湾，在几艘大船的缝隙里他们结束了工作，兰斯洛特用起枪来像是侩子手，那水准让高文也不得不赞叹。

“为什么要称潘德拉贡为王?”

坐在石墩上给枪上油的兰斯洛特兀然发问。

“是约定成俗的习惯，所有人都这么叫。”

“所以你也这么叫?”

“所以我也这么叫。”

高文记得那天是难得的晴天，海风朝他们吹来，带来大洋彼岸的潮湿气息，他看见太阳升起的地方，那是一片金色的光辉。

—

后来，他们在东海岸上与法国佬打交道，在谢菲尔德的深林里埋葬一个又一个沾满鲜血的灵魂，从苏格兰边界飞来的信鸽会把消息带给他们，那信里有小提琴的乐声，有冗长的诗歌，也有逝去者的荣誉与过去。他们会在午夜后去只开着后门的酒吧里度过一夜，朝舞池里的年轻男女们吹口哨，然后搂着对方的腰胯宣誓主权，在没有全部散去的醉意里迎来一个又一个布满阴云的昼夜。

“并不是所有人都能活下来。”  
在一家只有两层楼的小旅馆里，兰斯洛特点起一支烟，若有所思地说。  
他们住的房间背阴，有些年头的墙纸边角蜷曲，床头柜上的台灯散发出黯黄的光晕，床单上盈满薄荷清洁剂的味道，而两人就坐在床边，一边翻着账本一边闲谈。

“你在说什么?”

“以前有一个人这么和我说，再后来见到他的时候，竟是在他的葬礼上。”  
兰斯洛特低下头，让烟雾呼在自己的脸上，随后低低地叹息，似乎这样就没人能听见他声音里的疲惫与落寞。

高文注意到他下意识地摩挲着臂弯上的刺青，可被注视者开始沉默，眉头下只有阴霾。高兰突然发觉自己从未了解过兰斯洛特的过去，正如对方亦不了解自己一般。

不，或者说，兰斯洛特的过去与现在或许有着不一样的色彩，而自己的过去还是和现在一样的肮脏混乱。

只不过那时他只用拳脚和棍棒和人打交道，还有满口的脏话与唾沫来伺候那些恶徒。现在他学会了粉饰太平，用香水遮盖腐味，用清水抹去血液。枪支与毒药成了他的伙伴，笑里藏刀以及苟且偷生变成了日常。但他不认为那有什么问题，一切都是为了“王”，一切都是为了阿尔托莉雅。

“有个问题，是什么让你如此相信我的?”  
“你的王说，你值得信任。”  
“那你凭什么相信她?”  
“潘德拉贡值得信任。”

高文从兰斯洛特口中抽出那支烟，放入自己口中，烟草味钻入肺腔，尼古丁的作用下，大脑深处在隐隐作响。

—

在一个稀疏平常的夜晚，瓷白的月光透过窗脊探进屋内。高文侧过头，揽过兰斯洛特的脸颊，那是他有生以来第一次像亲吻姑娘那样去亲吻一个男性。

兰斯洛特顺服地接下它，他们像交杯换盏那样轻碰双唇。这个吻去得很快，像是电影里演员们临时起意而出现的一幕，稍稍走神便会错过。

“你不怕吗。”  
“怕什么?”  
“那些顽固的老头，我们可是在偷吃伊甸园的苹果。”  
“不，我这是正大光明地摘下来吃，味道不错。”

高文笑起来，他的笑总是那样，眉毛舒展开，眼角微垂，嘴角弯起的弧度完美又怡人。许多人看了他的笑后说他是天使，只有他自己才知道自己是什么。

他合上房门，拉上窗帘，然后将男人摁在了床单上。  
“我还没洗漱。”  
“我来帮你。”  
“你检查过锁了吗?”  
“一如既往。”

他撬开兰斯洛特的双唇，舌头刮过每一寸内壁，美曰其名漱口。

高文托起他的头，将兰斯洛特的呼吸牢牢掌握在分寸之间。他咬住男人的耳垂，想把心声刻入骨髓。他的手游向脖颈，然后是耳根、锁骨、胸膛。

高文的眼睛是湖，兰斯洛特的眼睛是夜。湖里倒映着夜空，星空下湖水在翻滚。

他解开兰斯洛特的衬衫，抚摸每一寸皮肤，每一寸伤痕。他的手在人鱼线处停步，指尖贴着凹陷滑动。男人的腰肢为此颤抖，然后他解开皮带，将手向下探去。

他的每一次动作，都能引来身下的人的一声叹息或是轻喘，高文愈发得寸进尺，他钳住兰斯洛特的腰臀，在扩张后长驱直入。

兰斯洛特因疼痛而绷紧身体，他回过头，高文安抚似的抚摸他的后颈。他抬头索吻，正好对上那深潭一般的眸子，那里太深，太深，引人沉醉。

—

兰斯洛特解开领带，跟高文并排坐在吧台前。无视老板的挤眉弄眼，两人为能在工作后放松一下感到由衷开心。

“你喝这些?那你还不如买上一整瓶伏特加，我想那应该能喝到天亮。”

兰斯洛特笑起来，摇摇头。

“我跟你说过吧，我之前倒军火，不过接头人被爱尔兰佬给弄了，也不知道是干了什么事。”

“后来呢?”

“后来消停了一阵子，直到一个人来找我，让我替他做事。

“就是之前和你说的，死了的那个。真可惜，最后那笔单子他只付了定金就走了，害我白干了一场。

“再后来，就是你的王，来找我了。也不知道是从哪知道我的，就这么来了个电话，而且那通电话居然直接打到了我在的酒吧。不过倒是大方，钱一下子全给了，搞得我以为她要把我给办了。”

“她不是那种人。”  
“我知道，潘德拉贡——我想全大不列颠的人都知道，龙的家族。”

而后兰斯洛特望向他，兴许是酒精的作用，高文觉得那深色的眸子里闪着微光，黄色的灯光在里面流转，他看见那狭长的睫毛在颤动，那一瞬间他不知该如何回应。

“你说，如果你的王叫你杀我，你会怎么办?”

“我的子弹可不喜欢你。”

“这可不是个认真的答复。”

兰斯洛特好像又说了几句，这是高文入睡前最后记得的事。

—

高文知道兰斯洛特的下落是在隔天傍晚，他挂下电话，和往常一样向咖啡厅老板道别，只是那招牌笑容和眉角暴突的青筋有些不搭。

他知道潘德拉贡的家族有一堆复杂又错乱的关系，只是他没想到其中最短的那条会是导火索。高文听过那个男人的传闻，那人有和阿尔托莉雅一样的发色与眼睛，龙的象征，只是那是一条被逐出城外的白色巨龙，没人能想到他会再度归来——甚至是在死后。那孤寂的亡魂与屠龙之人一同归来，将子弹刻进了阿尔托莉雅的心脏。

不知什么时候下起了小雨，行人都打着伞，黑色的伞盖遮住脸，像一个个游魂从高文身边穿过。即便是夏天，暖流也依旧没能影响到伦敦分毫，雨水让身上的西装又重了几分，高文感觉有人在拉他的衣角让他停下，但他知道那不过是幻觉。

也许他不该去找兰斯洛特，他应该现在就调头走人，先行处理阿尔托莉雅的死亡，然后再去找那个他心知肚明的凶手。这样兰斯洛特应该能在天黑前离开，搭上一艘船，前往法兰西或是更远的地方。

然而高文的脚步没有停下，皮鞋在石子路上踏出一串水花，重力拉扯，它们又溶入地上的浅滩。他听见有的路人在窃窃私语，他听见汽车鸣笛，他听见一个又一个声音此起彼伏，最终都融入这片淅淅沥沥的雨里。

直到那个熟悉的背影出现在面前，高文才下意识地停下脚步。

兰斯洛特坐在石墩上，背对着他，就像他们刚刚认识那样，只是今天没有太阳，也没有血。

“叛徒。”  
“是我。”  
“阿尔托莉雅那么信任你……”

“你应该知道亚瑟，我猜他们的族谱上应该有个空着的位置。他们不该忘记他。”

兰斯洛特打断高文的话，朝他走来，直到额头顶在枪口上。

“我是你我就会转头随便乘上一艘船，让我再也找不到才好。”

“那不公平，你理应见到我最后一面。”

“你他妈真是个混蛋……你就该杀了我，在那个酒吧。”

“我做不到。”

兰斯洛特的手扶上高文的手腕，他在颤抖，动作却坚定得不容迟疑。

“所以，你要作何选择?”

END.


End file.
